Logging tools may be used in wellbores to make, for example, formation evaluation measurements to infer properties of the formations surrounding the borehole and the fluids in the formations. Common logging tools include electromagnetic tools, acoustic tools, nuclear tools, and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) tools, though various other tool types are also used.
Early logging tools were run into a wellbore on a wireline cable, after the wellbore had been drilled. Modern versions of such wireline tools are still used extensively. However, the desire for real-time or near real-time information while drilling the borehole gave rise to measurement-while-drilling (MWD) tools and logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools. By collecting and processing such information during the drilling process, the driller may modify or enhance well operations to optimize drilling performance and/or well trajectory.
MWD tools generally provide drilling parameter information such as weight-on-bit, torque, shock & vibration, temperature, pressure, rotations-per-minute (rpm), mud flow rate, direction, and inclination. LWD tools generally provide formation evaluation measurements such as natural or spectral gamma-ray, resistivity, dielectric, sonic velocity, density, photoelectric factor, neutron porosity, sigma thermal neutron capture cross-section, a variety of neutron induced gamma-ray spectra, and NMR distributions. MWD and LWD tools often have components common to wireline tools (e.g., transmitting and receiving antennas or sensors in general), but MWD and LWD tools may be constructed to endure and operate in the harsh environment of drilling. The terms MWD and LWD are often used interchangeably, and the use of either term in this disclosure will be understood to include both the collection of formation and wellbore information, as well as data on movement and placement of the drilling assembly.
Logging tools may be used to determine formation volumetrics, that is, quantify the volumetric fraction, generally expressed as a percentage, of each constituent present in a given sample of formation under study. Formation volumetrics involves the identification of the constituents present, and the assigning of unique signatures for constituents on different log measurements. When, using a corresponding earth model, the forward model responses of the individual constituents are calibrated, the log measurements may be converted to volumetric fractions of constituents.